lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Belli
Belli '('B/'illy & K/'elli)' '''is the romantic pairing of Kelli Berglund and Billy Unger. Few fans of Lab Rats support this couple because they believe that Disney will not allow the pair's characters: Bree Davenport and Chase Davenport to date, since they are shown as bionic siblings on the show, but fans still have hope in their characters, which is presented as Brase. Other Names *'Killy''' (K/'elli & B/'illy) *'Kelly' (Ke/lli & Bi/'lly') *'Billi' (Bi/lly & Ke/'lli') *'Keilly' (Ke/lli & B/'illy') Userboxes Codename:Belli Codename: Belli Cute Relationship Kelli and Billy are very good friends. These two appear to be close friends who are very comfortable talking with each other. They like to tease each other, and they get along really well. The two have also done a Disney XD Xtra together as shown here . Kelli and Billy are good friends on and off of the show and they tend to tweet each other from time to time. In interviews together, they tend to stand really close to each other, both not really noticing it. In most cast pictures (the ones that the actors post themselves), they are shown to almost always be next to each other in any way. Moments *Kelli has posted a picture of her and Billy together on instagram and captioned it: Throwback with the best''. *Billy tweeted Kelli saying "YO! @kelliberglund" **She tweeted back: "yoyo". **He then replied: "wassup?!?!" **Kelli responded, nuthinnNNnnNnnNn **Billy tweeted her back, Interesting.. **She replied, good chat **He responded with,'' Agreed. Let's do it again sometime..'' **Kelli tweeted him back, tomorrow, same time same place? **He replies with, Sure. See you there. **She tweeted him with a frog emoji. *They did a Disney XD Xtra together. *Billy posted a picture of Kelli and him together wearing their Lab Rats mission suits as shown here and captioned it: #FlashbackFriday with this lovely lady. * When Kelli posted a picture of herself, he commented: Omg you're so pretty.. I'm a big fan! Hahah. *Awhile back, on instagram, Kelli posted a picture of a 'rose '. Just recently, Billy 'reposted '''the picture and captioned it: ''Remember yesterday walking hand in hand Love letters in the sands I remember you And through the sleepless nights, through every endless day I wanna hear you say, "I remember you." *Kelli knew that Billy was obsessed with spiderman (as shown in this interview ) meaning she knows a lot about him. *Kelli called Billy the "Best Spiderman Out There." (In this interview .) *The pair were also in a fake trailer for a fake movie called: The Day Before Yesterday . *Billy and Kelli went to Radio Disney's NBT (Next Big Thing) together. *They went to Disneyland together (and with others) for his birthday. *Kelli posted a picture of her and Billy together and captioned it: I missed my best friend, ''meaning her and Billy are really close. *Kelli spent her birthday with Billy (and Spencer & TJ). * Billy and Kelli went to Disney Valentines Day Party'' together. *When Billy posted a picture of himself on instagram , Kelli commented "Handsome." On it. *Kelli went on Billy's twitter, tweeted : dont leave your phone UNATTENDED #kelliberglund #thegreatest #hi and posted a picture of herself with the tweet. *Billy posted a picture of him and Kelli at a Aerosmith concert on instagram. He captioned it with this:Throwback to the "Aerosmith" concert w/ @kelliberglund. I can honestly say that I've never met someone so special and lovely. Such a wonderful person.. And my best friend. Can't begin to explain how blessed I feel to be able to work with the her and the rest of the Lab Rats cast. #KeepFriendsClose #LabRats #Aerosmith **He also tweeted it. **Kelli replied to his tweet, Bilweeeee���� *Kelli tweeted: Don't forget to tune in to the new #LabRats episode tonight with @joeylogano at 9pm! '' and Billy retweeted. *Billy tweeted : ''Good day today? @kelliberglund (: **She tweeted back: Well thank you very much for asking. But I think you can answer that for yourself. All I have to say is: FLYING SAUCER! ***Billy responded to her tweet with, HAHAHA FLYING SUACER!!! **Kelli retweeted his tweet, **SAUCER** ***Kelli replied to his tweet and said, funny stuff. Oh, and it's spelled s-a-u-c-e-r cutie patootie ****Billy tweeted her back saying, @kelliberglund I know how it's spelled!! Haha I have fast fingers! Lol *Kelli tweeted about the new episode of Lab Rats, and linked a pic of her and Billy with it. *She was with Billy on his 18th birthday. *In an instagram post , she greeted him a happy birthday, called him handsome and said that the amount of ❤ she has for him is unreal. *In the "Know Your Castmates " for Lab Rats, Billy guessed the correct answer for "What is Kelli's favorite color?" Spencer and Tyrel both guessed pink, but Billy predicted green. *Kelli captioned an instagram post : MATCHING PANTS YO and in the picture, was Tyrel, Billy and Kelli, with Billy and Kelli wearing matching pants. *Billy posted a pic on Instagram of him and Kelli. He captioned it:'' Nikki & the hippie! We can't help that we're sexy!! @kelliberglund @ashleyamandacrowns #Fishnets #HatersGonnaHate #TrickOrTreatMofo ��''. *Billy posted on instagram a pic of Kelli and captioned it: Saddle Ranch last night w/ @kelliberglund @ericunger before Insidious 2. #GoodTimes #KelliHackedMyPhone ... #Again ... Haha. **Billy also tweeted it. **Kelli retweeted Billy's tweet. *Billy posted another pic of Kelli and captioned it, Haha I should really change my password.. I set my phone down for 2 sec and this is what happens. �� She loves doing this.. Gotta admit.. She's pretty adorable. � **Billy also tweeted it. **Kelli replied to his tweet and said, IM SO SNEAKY. *On Kelli's 18th birthday, Billy tweeted her, Happy birthday to the incredibly sweet, talented, beautiful, lovely & NOW 18 yr old @kelliberglund! Love you Burgles.. Have an amazing day!�� **'Kelli retweeted his tweet. **She replied to the tweet saying: @BillyUnger BILLLLY! Thank you very much. ❤️ Love you so much ���� *Billy posted a picture of him and Kelli, captioning it: #TB #Coachella weekend 2 w/ ma little kellbell... '' **He also tweeted the picture. **Kelli re-tweeted his tweet of them. *In the Know Your Castmates: Lab Rats special, when the cast were asked, "What is Kelli's favorite food?" Billy was the only one who got it right (steak). **In addition to his answer, he mentioned that he had the same favorite food and that it was a thing he and Kelli had in common: they "both love steak." '' *Billy tweeted 49er's vs. Seahawks �� ''Kelli responded to his tweet with, ''niners �� **''Billy replied to her tweet and said, ''Seahawks �������� **Kelli tweeted him back with an annoyed emoji. *Kelli tweeted a picture of a sleeping kitten and said, According to @billyunger, this is me in animal form ���������������� *Billy tweeted, @Slash happens to be in Toronto for the next couple of days.. @kelliberglund better tell me if she runs into him on the street!! '' **Kelli responded with, ''@BillyUnger @Slash NO WAY, it's funny you say that..him and I just got together for lunchhh *Kelli tweeted , You guys should reallyy check out my friend @BillyUnger's band "Fair Warning" at the OC Fair July 25th at 12:30 on the Hangar Stage! �� *Billy tweeted, Aren't haters entertaining...? Haha ''and Kelli responded with, ''"Don't let the haters stop you from doin your thang"...Wise words from Kevin G Trivia *They both did a "My Life" segment on Disney XD. *They both have a younger sibling. (Eric Unger and Kirra Berglund.) *They both have done a TRYit! segment. *They both have done a TRYit! segment with someone from the Kickin' It cast. *They both have a sister. (Erin Unger and Kirra Berglund). *They both have done a clevverTV interview. *They both have done several interviews together. *They're really close. *They're best friends. *They follow each other on Twitter & Instagram. *They tweet each other from time to time. *They're also close with the rest of their cast mates. *They're supportive of each other. *They both guest starred in Disney XD's Kickin' It . *They were both pranked by Crash on Pranksgiving. *They're both good friends with Leo Howard and Olivia Holt. Gallery Category:Friendships Category:Pairings Category:Relationships Category:Bree Related Pages Category:Chase Related Pages